The Flint Family
by H. Maria Lindal
Summary: Do you want to know what happened to Marcus Flint after he graduated from Hogwarts? Yeah, me too. A collection of drabble-ish one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ Hello! I've decided to publish a _very _short one-shot. I was dissatisfied with the lack of information about Marcus Flint's life after Hogwarts, and wanted more. Since I couldn't find anything, I made something up myself.

There are a few things you need to know. Firstly, I say Marcus is born on the 27th of November 1975, meaning he started at Hogwarts at the age of twelve, instead of eleven, or in 1987. That means that with his failing of the 7th year, he finished in 1995, or after Harry's, and the main character's, 4th year, not 3rd year, like in canon. Consequently, Yule Ball for Marcus =D Secondly, there is a person always referred to as '_him_'. That is Remus Lupin, and while you would figure out before long, I thought you'd like a nice warning. And _he_ did not die in the last battle. Thirdly, Harry and Draco are married in this fic, and their four children consist of Harry and Ginny's three, according to canon, and Draco's only son. They just had them together here =D Fourthly, someone is referred to as '_her_'. That is Marcus' mother, who I have not graced with a name. Fifthly, 'that _whore_' is Tonks, and 'my half brother' is Teddy Lupin, just to have everything clear. Sixthly, Marcus' father died during his third year, and his mother married again a few years later, which Marcus thinks of as betrayal to his father's memory, and refuses to speak to her, calling her '_her_' if he is forced to mention her. And the main character, Mai, calls Lupin '_him_' because he married Tonks after Sirius' (her other father's, who is mainly called 'father') death, which shows, if nothing else, that she and Marcus think in almost exactly the same way.

_Tuesday, the 21__st__of June 2011_

My name is Marigold Flint. I am married to the Quidditch star, Marcus Flint. Yes, I know. Marigold and Marcus. Haha. Even Mai and Marcus makes some people laugh. Very funny. Haha.

My maiden name was Black. Lupin-Black, actually, but when _he_ betrayed my father's memory, _he_ betrayed me, and I removed the 'Lupin' part. I have not talked to _him_ since. _He_ has a son with that ... that ... _whore_. My half brother. I do not wish to see him. Ever. I do not even know his name.

McGonagall always said I was more like my uncle, my father's brother, Regulus, than my father. I suppose she was right. My father would have forgiven _him_. But I will not. _He_ does not deserve my forgiveness, or my father's.

Marcus understands. He feels the same way about _her_ as I about _him_. I don't miss _him_, and he doesn't miss _her_. Our family has not suffered without them.

We have six children, and I am pregnant again. The oldest, Sirius Regulus, called Siri, is twelve. He was born on the 13th of November 1999. The second and third, Achilleus Christopher, called Chris, and Achillea Charlotte, called Lottie, are nine. They were born on the 11th of February 2002. The fourth, Emygdius Jefferson, called Jeff, is seven. He was born on the 3rd of May 2004. The fifth and sixth, Bellona Savannah, called Bella, and Berengari Sophronia, called Sofi, are four. They were born on the 22nd of April 2007. We had decided to call it the quits with six, but accidents happen (I, personally, blame too much firewhisky on our 18th anniversary. Him, of course, not me. I detest alcohol, since father tried to drown his self-hatred and guilt over me and Harry with it during our fifth year). I am just over four months along.

I mentioned father's self-hatred and guilt over me and Harry earlier. He was sentenced to Azkaban, without trial, when I was just barely two years old, and Harry was one and a half. He was innocent, but he believed he had failed both of us, me as his daughter, and Harry as his godson. I can understand why he felt that way, considering Harry was forced to live with his Muggle relatives and I with _him_, a werewolf, but in the long run we weren't much affected by it. Harry is the only person I keep in contact with from my old Hogwarts house, after the rest of them went berserk because Marcus and I went to the Yule ball together, I settled down permanently in the Slytherin common room. McGonagall was not happy with that turn of events, but I was not willing to stay in Gryffindor Tower with people who thought my boyfriend was some sort of an abomination! It was Dumbledore who said I could stay with the Slytherins, and later father told me Dumbledore had gotten permission from him to allow that. In our fifth year, locked up in Grimmauld, isolated, crowded with unpleasant memories and feeling excluded, he turned to drinking. I have despised alcohol ever since, and while I tolerate Marcus' very limited drinking, I never drink myself. I am rather standoffish towards him while he's intoxicated, too, which I think is the main reason for why he only indulges on special occasions, despite him saying he just doesn't like it too much.

Harry and I grew close during our third year, and in the fourth, father led us together officially as his daughter and his closest thing to a son. We became like siblings then. He is married to Draco Malfoy, and they have four children, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, James Sirius Malfoy, Albus Severus Malfoy and Lily Luna Malfoy. As you can see, Draco was content with naming the first one, leaving the others to Harry. I am their godmother, and Harry's friend Ron their godfather. Harry and Draco are godfathers to our bunch.

I keep myself mostly out of the affairs of the Wizarding World. I had enough of it during the war, and now the only times I appear publically is during events that absolutely require my presence, as Marcus' wife. I prefer staying home, raising our kids and managing our finances and estates with the help of a Gringotts agent, to making myself known on the stage. Few people know that Marcus and I own some part in all businesses in Wizarding Britain, and our 'empire', as Marcus humourously calls it, spreads further with every passing day. That is my work, Marcus has no interest in such things. He prefers his Quidditch career, with the relatively small problems that follow it, in his opinion. If he knew the trouble I go through to make sure every little trip he needs to take because of it flows smoothly, he would be astonished. What that man would be without me, I daren't think.

_**Author's note #2:**_ All dates mentioned in this fic have special meaning to me. The 21st of June is my brother's birthday, the 13th of November was my great grandmother's (she passed away last month ...), the 11th of February 2002 is my niece's (it fit perfectly here, so I decided to use her full one), the 3rd of May is my father's, and the 22nd of April is my grandmother's. I know that Dumbledore allowing Mai to relocate to the Slytherin common room is not very likely, even with parental consent, but this is the only way I can see that makes it clear how angry Mai was at her housemates' treatment of her boyfriend, and explains her not having contact with anyone but Harry. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_ This was not supposed to be a series of one-shots. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, I had to put it down. The date is one of my former classmate's (and one of my best friend's) birthday. Enjoy! =)

_Saturday, the 17th of September 2011_

It's me again. Yes, I know, why bother, right? The thing is, I'm lonely. I'm alone in the house. Or, well, mansion, but you catch my drift. Our permanent residence is the Flint mansion in Scotland, about 75 miles from Hogwarts, where nineteen generations of Flints, Marcus counted, have been born and raised. In summer, we move to either the Black manor in Italy, or the Flint manor in France. I know Marcus prefers France, but I don't give him a choice in the matter. I rarely do.

I am currently in the study, which is supposed to be the private room of the head of the Flint family, but as Marcus has no interest in finances and other affairs, it's my private room. Of course, with eighteen portraits of rather irritable former heads of the Flint family, it cannot be called a private room, but from the rest of the family, it is. The children very rarely disturb this 'sanctuary', I think their ancestors scare them. I don't blame them, they are not exactly pretty to look at. Marcus almost only comes here via his portrait, that hangs over my head and I always privately worry will fall down because of the sheer weight of it, it's in full size and I'm sure it weights around a ton. The one time I mentioned it, Marcus laughed at me. I have not done so since.

Why I'm alone? Siri is at Hogwarts. How quickly they grow up, right? Marcus took the rest of them with him, to the last game of the National Quidditch team this season. I would go, too, but in my '_delicate_' state, I am prohibited to travel via floo, portkey, or apparation, meaning I am confined to the mansion for the most part.

No, Mr Flint, I don't mind. I have not much understanding of, or love for, Quidditch.

Marcus' father loves disrupting me while I'm working. He doesn't much like having a half-blood for a daughter-in-law, especially since _he _is a werewolf. If father hadn't been a Black, Mr Flint would hate me.

I know, you would, Mr Flint.

Marcus' ancestors are all rather snarky, they remind me of Professor Snape. Except that with Professor Snape, you knew he was that way with everyone, even the Slytherins, though not as much as the other houses. Marcus' ancestors are only snarky towards me. Prejudice runs deep, I suppose. It doesn't help that I was a Gryffindor. You should have seen the look on Marcus' father face when Marcus introduced me as his fiancée. If Marcus wasn't his only child, I think he would have disowned him, despite him being dead and confined to a portrait.

Yes, I know, Mr Flint senior, I contaminate your pure blood. I'm sorry.

It is a bit strange to be surrounded with 'Mr Flints'. To me, Marcus' father is 'Mr Flint', his grandfather 'Mr Flint senior', and the rest of them just 'Mr'. It takes way too much time to say 'Mr Flint senior senior senior senior senior', you know.

_Yes_, Marcus, I am perfectly fine. Siriusly, I'm pregnant, not dying.

He pops in every hour to ask me how I'm feeling. Next time, I just might curse the stupid portrait. Why don't these come with curtains like grandmother's?

Oh, yes, Mr Flint, I _would_ use them.

The good thing about this mansion is that it doesn't have house elf heads hanging on the walls as decoration. It still creeps me out when we are in London and stay at Grimmauld. The kids always make sure not to look at them, and even Marcus refrains from looking at them while walking up and down the stairs. The Order _did _do a good job in making it possible to live in, but it was Kreacher who made the real difference. Without him, I don't want to imagine what it'd all look like. He didn't treat father right, but father didn't treat him right, either. I was sorry when he passed away. Right now, a few of the Flint family's house elves take care of it. Grandmother is not pleased with that, she'd prefer Black house elves, but as they treat her with appropriate respect, she doesn't mind having them around too much. She has ceased her endless screaming. Because of Marcus, of course, she screamed at me endlessly when I came around to check on the house after the war. According to her, I am _'werewolf spawn_', which, while true, I don't much appreciate being called. The next time I had to go there, I got Marcus to come with me. She hasn't screamed at me once since. Apparently, I did the 'right thing' by marrying a pureblood.

Harry and I inherited everything jointly from father, but before he set out on his quest during the war, he left everything to me. He refused to take it back, saying that he'd never be comfortable in any of the Black residences. I can understand that, and respect his wishes. He is free to come and go as he likes in any of them, but he never has. He and Draco just use the Malfoy and Potter family residences, and, trust me, they have more than enough with those. Marcus and I are very well-off, even by pureblood standards, but Harry and Draco have many times our resources, despite the growing income of our 'empire'. I think Harry deserves it, after being refused most things as a child. I didn't grow up with very much, either, as _he_ was refused to tap into the Black vaults because he was a werewolf, despite being married to father, but I was loved, and _he_ sacrificed almost everything for me. I'm not ungrateful, really, I'm not, but what _he _did was unacceptable to me.

I agree with you on that, Mr Flint senior, you get married once, and stay faithful to your partner throughout your life.

Ow, stop kicking me, damn it! Jeez, one would think it would be painful enough for anyone to give birth, without being kicked constantly throughout the pregnancy.

Yes, Mr Flint, it's all Marcus' fault. If he wasn't so bloody good at what he does, I'd castrate him. Siriusly, I would. Yes, I'm sure he has his 'natural talent' from you.

As you can see, being perverted runs in this family. I don't mind, really, but sometimes discussing your sex life with your father-in-law is disturbing. Especially when the rest of them join in. I'm just glad they rarely take part in conversation.

No, I wouldn't like you to speak more, Mr, I have more than enough with those two. I hurt your feelings? Oh, I'm sorry. And, yes, I was being sarcastic. Yes, yes, I'm stepping out of my place. As a woman, my place is to deliver baby Flints into this world. I want to remind you, however, that the Flint family has never been so big before, and I am to thank for that.

Bloody Hell, it's 21:45 already! God dammit. I have to run, it's bed time for me. The joys of being pregnant, you know.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **_Don't ask me how what was supposed to be a single one-shot is becoming a collection. I have no idea, they just keep coming. The date is another one of my best friend's (and former classmate's) birthday.

_Friday, the 18th of November 2011_

Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Mr Flint. Just had a slight ... argument with Marcus. No, no, nothing to worry about. It was about house elves. I do things on my own rather than have them do it for me, and that upsets Marcus because he's scared I'll do something stupid and start the labour early.

Yes, as I was saying, I just argued with Marcus. Our first argument ever. It's shocking, isn't it, that this is our first argument in the nineteen years we've been together? Our relationship has survived nineteen years, and six pregnancies, without one argument. That's why I'm upset, right now. Especially because it's of something so petty. The fact I don't let house elves do things for me. _He_ and I did things ourselves, because we didn't have house elves to work for us, and _he_ rarely used magic because the changing drained a lot of magic from _him_. That's why _he_ looks much older than _he_ really is, werewolves rarely become older than muggles because it's magic that keeps us wizards alive for so long, and the drain on magic werewolves suffer is permanent, it doesn't replenish like for other wizards and witches. As the only heir of a pureblood family, Marcus had countless house elves working for him while growing up, who were ready to sacrifice their lives for him, if needed. He, therefore, doesn't understand that I do things myself, because I'm not used to having someone to do them for me. He also thinks I'm petite and delicate. Understandably, as he is 6'2" and about as muscular as they come, while I barely reach 5'6" and have the typical slim Black build. I know he's always waiting for something to happen to me, but I don't appreciate being babied and he most of the time doesn't show his concern for that reason. I suppose his concern has slowly been building into anger over the months, and blew over when he saw me moving the kitchen table around physically by myself. I do admit it was stupid of me, I didn't think about it at the time, it could very well have ended like he was afraid it would. And it still might happen, sometimes it takes up to a few hours to register with the body. Still, he shouldn't have screamed at me like that.

No, Mr Flint senior, this will not have a permanent effect on our relationship, however much you may wish it will.

He just needs some time to cool down, and then he'll come looking for me, feeling sorry. It's not the first time he's gotten angry at me, I've just never graced him with an answer before. That's the sole reason for why we've never argued. I only screamed back this time because I've been feeling rather helpless the last weeks, and I felt he was trying to make me even more helpless. He didn't mean it that way, he was just concerned, and I took offence.

That's father's fault, in a way, you know. Or, well, the Black blood's. If you've ever been in close quarters with Draco for a prolonged time, you'll understand. Back when we were at school, after I moved to the Slytherin common room, Draco and I argued almost constantly. Marcus thought it was funny, people usually just let him scream and shout until he calmed down, but I wouldn't hear it. The thing I liked about being around Draco was that he always called me 'cousin Mai', even while angry, despite father having been disowned.

I remember how our friendship began. It was during our 3rd year, which was hard for me, especially in the beginning. The Ministry didn't leave me, or _him_ alone, constantly showing up at school to demand information, and I was sometimes followed by aurors when I went to Hogsmeade. That was until my first 'date' with Marcus. We were followed by an auror, and when Marcus noticed, he turned around and had a very short, but serious, exchange of words with him. He later told me, even if I was knew it at the time, that he'd threatened him, in no unclear terms, with death if he'd ever follow me around again, and I'm sure he reported that to the Ministry. My 3rd year could've been much worse than it was, however, if it hadn't been for Draco. Everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, except for Harry, steered clear of me during my 3rd year, I suppose they didn't want the Ministry breathing down their necks if they happened to be seen around me. Draco was angry, and guilty, he later revealed, about me always being alone if I wasn't with Harry, and approached me one day in the library, inviting me to study with him. I wasn't sure if I should, he _was_ a Slytherin and not the nicest guy around, at least by what I'd heard or seen, but I was lonely and accepted. I soon grew to love our study sessions, and we became great friends within the month. Slowly, he started inviting other Slytherins in our year to study with us, and soon I started eating with them in the Great Hall occasionally. The rest of the Gryffindors weren't very happy with that, maybe they felt I was betraying them, and they showed it by steering even clearer of me, and Ron verbally attacked me once in October while I was studying in the Gryffindor common room. After that, I only studied with Draco, and became fast friends with the other Slytherins our age, and soon after the older ones had become my friends, too.

In January, Marcus and I went on the former mentioned 'date' in Hogsmeade. I remember that father somehow caught wind of it, and sent me a rather harsh letter where he demanded explanation on me being seen with the Flint heir, who he somehow knew was four years older than me. I sent him an equally harsh letter back, telling him that while it was none of his business, Marcus and I were well on our way to becoming an 'item'. Father didn't respond to my letter, but he sent _him_ one, and _he_ had a long conversation with me about it, and, consequently, the 'birds and the bees'. I have to admit that at the time, I was disgusted that anyone would want anything to do with what _he_ had just explained to me. The year after, I felt nothing of the sort. How inconsistent I was!

Shit, what was that? Ow, there it is again. No, don't tell me … _Marcus!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **_The date is my grandfather's birthday.

_Wednesday, the 14th of December 2011_

I left abruptly last time, sorry about that, but I couldn't help it. Marcus' fears were justified. Little Nath was born just four hours later, right before midnight. Since then, we've been struggling to keep him alive. He was abnormally weak for a baby just about two weeks premature, and would have been very weak even if I had carried him to term, according to the healers. He is much stronger now, however, and we can breathe easier.

His full name is Primitivus Nathaniel Flint, and he has been making me cry almost constantly since he was born. At first, it was because I felt his weakness was all my fault. I stopped crying for that reason when Marcus instructed me to knock it off because it wasn't my fault. I didn't have to say it out-loud, he knew what I was thinking. After that, it was every little accomplishment. Suckling without being helped. Sleeping for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Being able to cry for more than a minute without exhausting himself. There are just so many things you suddenly notice when you have such a weak infant to take care of, and it has opened my eyes to how lucky we've been with the other six, especially our two pairs of twins. Neither of them took as much time and energy to take care of as Nath, even the later ones, who I took care of on my own with help from the house elves in addition to the other four because they were born at the start of the Quidditch season, and Marcus couldn't get leave because there had been a lot of sickness and injuries. I have just now come to realise that they really weren't much work at all!

Siri is extremely excited to see his little brother, and can't wait for the Christmas holidays. They're only a week away, but he mentions wanting to come home in the letters he sends us daily. Marcus and I have discussed it, and he's going to Hogwarts to fetch him on the 18th. Siri doesn't know yet, but Professor McGonagall gave us a green light due to the 'circumstances'. I, personally, think she's just getting soft. Draco and Harry are also very excited to see their newest godson, and have been invited over on the 18th, as well. We're having a real family feast, and the kids can't wait. They're also having a hard time not mentioning it to Siri when they write to him, and let Marcus or me read their letters before they send them to make sure they haven't said too much.

What? You still haven't seen him, Mr Flint? I'm sorry! I'll run and fetch him for you, I'll be right back.

Yeah, he really is tiny, isn't he, Mr Flint senior? He has grown a lot, though, and I don't notice his over-all tininess anymore. He's starting to show the Flint family lungs, you know, and if I know him correctly, he'll start any moment. There he goes. Yeah, I know, he's _loud_! I'm gonna feed him, and then take him back to our room.

I really had completely forgotten about showing him to his ancestors, one of the Flint family traditions, we've been so busy just keeping him alive, but that's over now. I don't have to carry him around everywhere, anymore, and he's starting to let us sleep for more than an hour at a time by himself, too. How muggles handle it without sleeping potions, I will never know. He needs sleep just like the rest of us, and because he couldn't sleep for a prolonged time by himself, we were forced to give him a drop of sleeping potion every now and then, just so he wouldn't kill himself by exhaustion. To be honest, I would never have thought of it, but Marcus is the down-to-earth one in this marriage. He grasped the full seriousness of the situation long before I did, and when I freaked out, he calmed me down, saying that, as usual, he'd thought of it and questioned the healers about what we should do in any possible situation. I may be the one with the head for calculations and finances, but he has the head for problems and solutions. I can only imagine how quickly Nath would have been gone if I had been married to someone with the same mindset as myself, like Draco, for instance. I don't think he would have lasted the week. Thank Merlin the Ministry has banned marriages between third and fourth cousins, else I would probably have married Draco, if it hadn't been for Marcus.

Yes, Mr Flint, I would have been incestuous if it wasn't for your son. Makes you really proud, doesn't it?

Well, there's nothing _wrong_ with that, exactly, Mr, I know you married your second cousin, but, right now, it's frowned upon. Draco is very pretty, there's no other word for it, not at all someone I would mind showing up on the arm of, but it's much more likely our children would be squibs than for mine and Marcus', for instance. Yes, I know, three of your four children were squibs. That's your fault for marrying your cousin, I know you don't want to hear it, but that's the truth.

No, Mr Flint senior, that doesn't affect Harry and Draco's children. Dorea, Harry's grandmother, is my and Draco's great-great aunt, remember? Yes, I know, you went to school with her, you told me sometime, and you also told me you were in a 'casual relationship' with her at one time.

Sofi's screaming. I have to run look for her, it's Marcus' turn to sleep.

_**Author's note #2:**_ It is speculated that Dorea Black, née Potter, was Harry's grandmother, as she and her husband, Charlus Potter, only had one son, who was born at an appropriate time to possibly be James. Even if there are some things that speak against it, I'm going to say she is because I feel it fits, and J. K. Rowling has said Math is not her strong suit.

I'm not sure that marrying someone who's grandmother is your great-great aunt is distant enough, but I assume it is. Even if it isn't, let's just pretend it is, for the sake of this 'story' of mine, 'kay?


End file.
